Hetalia Music
by AnimeGmr101
Summary: Our favorite countries love all kinds of music, and so when some of them decided to bring some to the Meetings, things get WAY too much. Plus America also starts a concert, starring the World! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Brother Complex

**Chapter 1**

**Brother Complex**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the songs sung by our favorite Countries. Only my few OCs, those I own.**

**A/N: Waz up yo?! I'm back and I'm ready. Hope y'all enjoy this chappie.**

* * *

**-World Meeting-**

**Everything was going smoothly at the World Meeting in Ottawa, Canada. Key word: was. Everything was not going smooth, ever since Britian and France started to bicker for bickering's sake. Canada had an idea on how to get noticed, but he wasn't sure if it would work. He silently made his way to the stereo, which was used for the microphone on the stand. He plugged in his i-phone and played a song so familiar to both he and America. He put the volume up so that the whole room could hear it.**

B-r-o-t-h-e-r C-o-m-p-l-e-x  
Brother  
B-r-o-t-h-e-r C-o-m-p-l-e-x  
Complex  
B-r-o-t-h-e-r C-o-m-p-l-e-x  
Brother  
B-r-o-t-h-e-r C-o-m-p-l-e-x  
Complex  
B-r-o-t-h-e-r C-o-m-p-l-e-x  
Brother  
B-r-o-t-h-e-r C-o-m-p-l-e-x  
Complex

**[Matthew]**  
Kore wa boku o mitomete shinboraizu suru sekai desu,  
Sukoshi ibitsuna katachi shite orimasu ga hokori desu.  
UP SIDE DOWN AB,MB,BC,NB higashi nishi  
NL,NS,ON,QC, WHO ARE YOU? I'M CANADA.  
Mou chotto oboete moraetara ii naa , Dou yatte mo umakuikanai Mada? Mada? Mienai?!  
Haoru Haoru THE MAPLE LEAF FLAG! Igirishu to furenchi tsunagi  
Utau Utau O CANADA YEAH! Unari no ageru kumajirou  
Odoru Odoru OH DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH! Orinpikku de moneraku ageru  
Medaru Kakage Oh vancouver YEAH! Aitsu ni wa shouri wa yuzuranai

**[Alfred]**  
Kore ga ore no sounzai o shouchou shiteru sekai desu  
Yomeru kuuki funshitsu shite orimasu ga sagasemasu  
UP SIDE DOWN AL,AZ,KA,GA nishi higashi!  
LA,OR,CA,DE WHO ARE YOU? I'M A HERO!  
Karakatteru mitai naitsumono kao ( Mathew : Yoyuu deshou? )  
Kyou wa kanari honki da zo? Hora! Sugu! Kimeru zo!  
Haoru Haouru THE STARS AND STRIPES YEAH! Makkusheiku o sora ni kazashite  
Utau Utau OH STAR-SPANGLED BANNER! Chotto matte sutanbai OK!  
Odoru Odoru OH DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH! Metaborikku na karada hikishime  
Yo sora miharu! Oh kurimasu santa! ( naha! ) Aitsu yori mo hayaku mitsuketai!

**Alfred:** Toreta bareta no shigatsu tsuitahi  
**Matthew:** Kuma no mimi de shucou suru sonzai  
**Alfred:** Hazukashii kedo epuron nekutai!  
**Matthew:** Kakusukurai no fotogurapu kai?  
**Alfred:** Ki ni shinai no ga anata no porishii?  
**Matthew:** Nyandeite mo onaka wa herushi?  
**Alfred:** Sore ja kanada mo kore o raberu kai?  
**Matthew:** Oki o tahika ni aoiro keekii!  
Eeh. Eeeh. Eeh ih eeh ih!

(**Kumajirou:** Dare?  
**Matthew:** CANADA dayo! )

**-Music-  
**  
**Matthew:** Mou chotto jama shinaide kurenai ka? (**Alfred :** Shitenai zo! )  
Dou yattara umakuiku no?  
**Both:** Aah! Moo! Jishiin ga! Narinai?!  
Mawaru mawaru THE EARTH ROTATES YEAH! (Matthew: Hottokeeki ni meipuruu kakete)  
Meguru Meguru THE EARTH GOES AROUND THE SUN! (Alfred: Unaru onaka ni baagu dou dai?)  
Odoru Odoru Oh DANCE IN SPACE YEAH! Baketsu aisu de morenaku agaru!  
Koe wo akete I'M BORN IN NOW YEAH! Aitsu yoru mo tsune ni medachitai! -  
Mawaru Mawaru! WE ROTATE! Oh! Meguru meguru SOULS GO AROUND! We are.  
Odoru Odoru! DANCE ON EARTH Koe wo agete BORN IN NOW!

**Both :** (** Matthew:** Boku ra , **Alfred:** Ore wa ) Mita na kuni ni naritai?

-End Song-

Everyone in the Meeting stopped to listen to the song. America already knew who played the song, and smiled as he slipped away as Canada was getting apologies from every country in the room.

About time Canada gets noticed.

* * *

Next Up: Magic in the Air

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2: Demon Summoning Song

**Chapter 2**

**Demon Summoning Song**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the songs sung by our favorite Countries. Only my few OCs, those I own.**

**A/N: Privet sunflowers! I'm back! Hope you like this, I believe it will crush your insides. Kolkolkolkolkolkol... ^J^**

* * *

**-World Meeting-**

**The world meeting in London was in chaos, as the host, England, wasn't there. China was hiding behind Laos as S. Korea chased Japan, not noticing his aniki hiding. Switzerland was making sure that everyone, except for a few females, to stay away from Liechtenstein. Hong Kong and Iceland were playing on their Nintendo 3Ds, given to them by Japan. Spain was fawning over Romano and Philippines. America was loudly eating a mountain of hamburgers, and Canada eating his pancakes at a less disturbed pace. France was doing nothing as England was nowhere to be found.**

**Suddenly the doors burst open, revealing a very red faced England. Behind him, were Scotland, Wales, North Ireland, and South Ireland. Seems that his elder brother did something that made England this way.**

**"Well, go on then. Ye lost the bet, aye?" Scotland told his younger brother, who turned more red in the face.**

**"Shut up you twat! I'll do it!" England shouted at Scotland, quickly pulling out his spell book and a small piece of chalk.**

**England drew a summoning circle on the ground and opened his book to a certain page.**

England: Meramera to, moyaki tsukuse  
Sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de  
Atokata mo nokoranu you ni  
Tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse

Meramera to, moyaki tsukuse  
Ware no yobikake ni, kotae ima  
Orokanaru monodomo wo  
Guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse

(Santra ba~dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera  
Santra ba~dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera)

Meramera to, moyaki tsukuse  
Sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de  
Atokata mo nokoranu you ni  
Tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse

(Mitero yo...!  
Ore no osoroshi sa wo omoishiraseru tame ni zenryoku de norotte yaru!  
Haruka naru chi yori shoukan suru! Saa, ideyo!)

Meramera to, moyaki tsukuse  
Ware no yobikake ni, kotae ima  
Orokanaru monodomo wo  
Guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse

**At once, the summoning circle began to glow. The glow intensified as a silver head appeared from the circle. When the light stopped, violet eyes stared around the room.**

**"You called?" Russia asked, his 'innocent' smile on his face.**

**Everyone stood frozen as the chill of Russian Winter blew through the room, making each country shiver in fear. England stood in fear, eyes filled with horror and shock.**

**He quickly ran over and shoved Russia's head back into the circle.**

**"I WASN'T CALLING YOU!" England yelled.**

**"Maybe next time then?" Russia asked, returning to his seat beside Lithuania.**

**"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed America, clutching onto CanAda in fear.**

**"AI YA!" China screamed, clinging onto Laos tighter.**

**"OHYAAAAAAH!" Finland screams, quickly latching onto Sweden.**

**Thus Russia's creepiness is confirmed.**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, da? **

**Next Chapter: Always With You**


	3. Chapter 3: Always With You!

**Chapter 3**

**Always With You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the songs sung by our favorite Countries. Only my few OCs, those I own.**

**A/N: Hei everyone! This time our favorite Scandinavian Countries will take the stage! I hope everyone enjoys the show!**

* * *

**-World Meeting-**

**The World Meeting was held in Stockholm, Sweden that year, however, something seems very...wrong. Denmark looked like he was about to explode into an angry rant, and Finland, well, he looked like he was gonna pull a Russia. America and Prussia decided to confront their fellow member of the Awesome Trio. However, Norway and Iceland had sent them a glare that immeadiatly sent them off. Finally, Sweden spoke, breaking the tension between the Nordics.**

**"A'r'ght, we'll do 't." said Sweden in his thick accent.**

**Denmark instantly perked up and cheered loud enough to shake the whole room, "HECK YES!"**

**Denmark rushed out of the room and then came back 5 seconds later with five microphones. He quickly set the meeting room chairs in an audiance like fashion, wit the front of the room empty for five people and five microphones. Denmark then dragged the other four Nordics into a separate room. They were later thrown out after being changed into white suits. Some of the girls had to admit, the suits did make them look hot.**

**Soon Denmark turned the music stereo on and intrumentals blasted through.**

**Denmark: **Ora minna! Hokuou kara genki wo todoke ppe!

**Iceland: **Iceland

**Norway: **Norway

**Denmark: **Denmark

**Sweden: **Sweden

**Finland: **Boku Finland

**Sweden: **Hm?

**Finland: **Ohyaaaaah!

**All: **Wow wow wow wow wow wow  
Hokuou!  
Wow wow wow wow wow wow  
Hokuou!

**Iceland: **Ho-

**Norway: **ku-

**Sweden: **o-

**Finland: **u

**Denmark: **FIVE!

**Norway: **Anko, yakamashii

**Denmark: **Soukai?!

**Denmark: **Yatto orera no debandakara!  
Koko wa kaggo  
Yoku kime ppe!

**Finland: **Sou desu ne!  
Bokura zutto tanoshimi ni shitetan desu yo.  
Ne, Su-san?

**Sweden: **...N, chitto...mittagu nee.

**Iceland: **Boku, kono aida no kyoku de pafin ni hobo nottorareta kara.  
Kyou wa oite kita.

**Finland: **Eeeee!

**Norway: **Tega...nande anko to issho nano sa?

**Denmark: **Yosshi iku be!

**Iceland: **Kyou mo shizen ga yondeiru.

**Iceland and Finland: **Bokutachi youroppa no kitagawa tantou!

**Denmark: **Tantou dabe!

**Sweden: **Taiyou wa nobottekuruge jomo.

**Denmark and Sweden: **Tamami shizumanai kotomoaru.

**Norway: **Byakuya tteiunzu.

**Norway: **Moshimo anata ga, komattara.

**Iceland and Finland: **Itsudemo, yonde-

**Iceland: **kudasai

**Finland: **-kudasai, ne?

**All: **Sabishii toki wa soba ni ite!

**Norway: **Izzumo isshodabesai

**All: **Kurushii toki wa wakachiau!

**Iceland: **Boku de ii?

**All:** Kanashi toki wa yakezake!

**Denmark: **Yoshhi nonbe!

**Denmark: **Hore dandan genki ni nattekuppeyo!

**All:** Wow wow wow wow wow wow  
Hokuou!  
Wow wow wow wow wow wow  
Hokuou!

**Iceland: **Ho-

**Norway: **ku-

**Sweden: **o-

**Finland: **u

**Denmark: **FIVE!

**Norway: **Anko, uzai

**Norway: **Oi, oniichan ttsu yakusoku hatasutenee beyou.

**Iceland: **Nande ima sore? Imi wakannai, iwanai.

**Sweden: **In de ne?

**Iceland: **Chotto Suvi.

**Finland: **Ii naa! Boku no oniichan tte yobarete mitai desu!

**Denmark: **Nande omeera maada sore yattenno ke?

**Norway: **Oniichan

**Iceland: **Shiranai

**Norway: **Oniichan

**Iceland: **Iwanai

**Norway: **Oneechan

**Iceland: **Imi wakannai

**Denmark: **Oi, hajima ppe yo.

**Denmark: **Feroushotou, Guriinrando

**Denmark and Finland: **Oorandoshoutou mo nakama-

**Denmark: **-dabe

**Finland: **desu yo!

**Sweden: **Eena

**Iceland: **Hyouga ni yoru shinshoku ni yotte.

**Iceland and Sweden: **Dekita gizagiza no irie!

**Norway: **Fiyorudo tteivnzu.

**Norway:** Moshimo anata ga, mayottara

**Denmark and Sweden: **Itsudemo dokodemo

**Denmark: **yonbeyo!

**Sweden: **uchi ni ko.

**All: **Nichi you daikude komattara

**Sweden: **Tsukutteyanabe...

**All: **Petto no namae nayandara

**Finland: **Boku ga tsukemasu!

**All: **Mono ga urenai sono toki wa

**Denmark: **Ore no deban dappee!

**Iceland: **Nee-

**Finland: **Ehe~

**All: **Bokutachi no miryaju tsutawatta?

Wow wow wow wow wow wow  
Hokuou!  
Wow wow wow wow wow wow  
Hokuou!

**Iceland: **Ho-

**Norway: **ku-

**Sweden: **o-

**Finland: **u

**Denmark: **FIVE!

**All: **FIVE!

**Everyone in the room clapped for the Nordic Five. Some even went up to the group and congratulated them themselves either patting themselves on the backs or giving them high fives.**

**"By the way, what did made you guys act so out of character today?" America asked his Danish friend.**

**"Well, Sve here lost a bet to stuff down as many as fifty English Scones in his mouth. I win, we sing at the Meeting, he wins, he lets Norway choke me all he wants." Denmark explained as the room fell silent.**

**"WHAT?!"**

* * *

**A/N: Well people, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will do editions later on, probably after chapter ten. **

**Next Chapter: World Concert!**

**Vi Ses!**


End file.
